You are so beautyful
by SofiesWelt
Summary: Der Weg zum Glück für die Bewohner von Drovers Die Geschichtet handelt aber fast ausschließlich von CAC


You are so beautyful….

Alex schaute in die Ferne und versuchte seine Gefühle zu ordnen. Es war so lange her, aber er konnte nicht vergessen. Alex hielt an und wendete sein Pferd. Er wusste wo er zur Ruhe kommen würde.

„Hey Alex, wo willst du denn hin" Alex nickte Stevie kurz zu, wenn er mit jemanden jetzt kein Gespräch führen wollte, dann war es Stevie. „Ich muss etwas kontrollieren" er nickte ihr kurz zu. Traurig sah Stevie Alex hinterher. Er würde sie nie so lieben wie sie es sich wünschte.

Alex ritt eine ganze Weile, bis er am See angekommen war. Hier hatte er auch schon einmal Stevie angetroffen. Damals hatten sie gelacht und er sagte ihr, dass es sein Platz sein. Das war nur die halbe Wahrheit. Es war IHR Platz. Nein es war unser Platz. Genau hier waren er und Claire Freunde geworden – Vertraute – Seelenverwandte. Langsam stieg Alex die Felsen hoch und blickte auf den See.

„Claire irgendetwas muss geschehen, so geht es nicht weiter. Ich habe das Gefühl zu ertrinken"

„Warum Alex – Was ist los?"

Geschockt sah Alex sich um „Claire?" da sah er sie, ein Stück höher saß sie auf einem Felsvorsprung. „Claire? Ich glaube ich spinne, dass ist nicht wahr."

„Doch das ist es, ich bin immer in deiner und Charlottes Nähe. Ich liebe euch doch, wie könnte ich euch jemals verlassen" zärtlich blickte Claire auf Alex runter und lächelte ihn frech an.

„Mensch Claire. Lass die Scherze.." Alex hielt inne. Mit wem redete er überhaupt. Er wurde noch verrückt.

„Sprich dich aus Alex – ich bin es wirklich." Sie lachte leise auf „naja – wirklich trifft es nicht ganz"

Alex stand auf und kletterte zu Claire hoch. Das Bild ging nicht weg, sie war immer noch da, als er auf ihrer Höhe war. Langsam lies er sich nieder. „Warum erst jetzt Claire? Warum? Ich habe dich schon so oft gebraucht." Traurig sah er sie an.

„Ach Alex, wenn ich könnte, dann wäre ich immer nur bei dir. Ich hätte dich nie freiwillig verlassen oder würde mich mehr als 2 Meter weg von dir bewegen. Aber leider haben auch wir Vorschriften" sie lächelte ihn kurz an und er sah die Tränen in ihren Augen.

„Oh Claire – ich brauche dich so" Alex schluckte kurz und wandte seinen Blick dann auch auf den See. „Ich weiß nicht weiter. Ich habe dass Gefühl zu Fallen und niemand ist da, der mich auffangen kann. „

„Alex liebst du sie. Liebst du sie aufrichtig?" Claire schaute ihn nicht an. Sie konnte es nicht, er würde in ihren Augen die Angst vor der Antwort lesen.

„Nein Claire, ich habe es gedacht, ich habe es mir gewünscht, aber ich liebe sie nicht, wie man eine Frau lieben sollte – Ich habe versucht bei ihr das zu finden, dass wir hatten. Es war so einfach, denn sie ist dir so ähnlich, aber irgendwann habe ich angefangen mir vorzustellen sie wäre du. Ich habe sie durch mein Verhalten verletzt und auch dazu getrieben, nicht immer sie selbst zu sein." Alex wandte sich Claire zu.

„Weißt du Claire, ich wünschte es mir so seht, dass ich los lassen kann, aber ich kann es nicht"

Claire strich ihn sanft über den Arm „Alex, dass musst du aber – lass mich gehen. Ich fühle deinen Schmerz, als wäre es mein eigener. Du lebst – also liebe auch." Claire meinte es ernst, dass sah Alex in ihren Augen, aber er sah auch all ihre Liebe.

„Ich kann es nicht Claire, es war so einmalig – du bist mein Herz – durch dich habe ich lieben gelernt. Ich muss nur einen Weg finden damit umzugehen." Er lächelte ihr kurz zu.

„Mensch Alex, was ist mit der Fußballmannschaft" sie lachte ihn schelmisch an „Oder bist du dazu zu alt und schwach?"

Alex fing an zu strahlen – seine Augen leuchten auf „Oh Claire – das war mein Traum mit dir. Ich habe ihn versucht mit einer anderen Frau zu träumen, aber was sage ich dir" er grinste sie frech an „Ich befürchte, dass mich niemand bei der Geburt so verfluchen kann wie du" er wurde wieder ernst. „Ich habe es wirklich versucht – mit Fiona – mit Stevie – es geht nicht Claire – alles was ich noch zu geben habe ist Freundschaft und das will ich Stevie nicht antun."

Claire nickte „Nein, dass wäre ihr gegenüber nicht fair. – Sie liebt dich"

Alex schüttelte den Kopf „Sie meint mich zu lieben Claire, so wie ich meinte sie zu lieben. Ich habe sie mit Kane erlebt und ihrem Exmann erlebt. So liebt sie mich nicht. Auch Stevie sucht nur Trost und sie verwechselt es mit Liebe"

„Aha – du Spinner – was glaubst du alles über uns Frauen zu wissen" Claire boxte ihn in die Seite „Entscheide du für dich, ich weiß, dass Stevie dich wirklich liebt!" verärgert zog Claire eine Augenbraue hoch und sah ihn distanziert an.

Alex hob entschuldigend die Hände hoch „Hey – schlag mich nicht – hast du ihre Liebe gesehen?" er konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen. Seine Claire war hier und nach nicht ganz 10 Minuten stritten sie schon wieder. Wie er sie liebte. Seine Augen strahlten.

Claire grummelte ein bisschen rum „Nein habe ich nicht, aber ich habe gerade ihr Traurigkeit gespürt."

Alex lachte leise und legte seinen Arm um Claire. Ein wohliger Schauer durchlief seinen Körper und sein Herz schlug ein paar Takte schneller. „Oh Claire – ich habe es dir doch schon erklärt. Sie sucht so wie ich Trost"

Claire wand sich aus seiner Umarmung „Sag mal hältst du mich für bescheuert – ich kann das unterscheiden .." bevor sie weiter kam hörte sie Alex laut lachen und fand sich auch schon wieder in seinen Armen wieder.

„Oh Claire – ich liebe dich- ich liebe dich – ich liebe dich" er drückte sie zärtlich an sich „Ich habe es dir nie vorher gesagt – schau mich an" er nahm ihr Gesicht in beide Hände und zwang sie ihn anzuschauen. Er konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen – es war ihr sturstes Gesicht - aber auch das liebte er so an ihr. „Claire höre mir genau zu – Stevie wurde sehr verletzt. Sie hat Kane wirklich geliebt – das zwischen Stevie und mir ist Freundschaft und Einsamkeit – die Sicherheit, dass wir einander kennen - und auch die Suche nach der Zärtlichkeit, die wir vermissen. All dies Claire – aber KEINE – HÖR MIR GUT ZU – KEINE LIEBE" eindringlich sah er sie an.

Claire nickte „Oh Alex ich hätte es euch beiden aber so gewünscht" sie strich ihm sanft über die Wange und er schloss die Augen.

Alex nahm Claire Hand und legte sie auf seine Brust, so dass sie seinen Herzschlag spüren konnte. „Hörst du was mein Herz sagt" langsam öffnete er die Augen und sah sie mit tränengefüllten Augen an. „Ich liebe dich – nur dich – leider ist kein Platz mehr für eine zweite Liebe und mit weniger möchte ich nicht leben"

Claire schluckte und auch ihre Augen füllten sich mit Tränen „Alex ich bin hier, damit ich dir helfe zu vergessen. Loszulassen und für einen Neuanfang"

Alex schüttelte den Kopf „Claire ich habe es versucht – alles was ich mir noch wünsche, weiß du, aber leider habe ich keine Chance"

Claire schluckte „Alex willst du es wirklich? Bist du dir da ganz sicher" fragend sah sie ihn an

„Ja Claire ich bin mir ganz sicher, aber auch dieser Traum wird sich nicht erfüllen – Sag es mir Claire"

Claire sah in seine Augen und wusste was er meinte. Sie sah all seine Liebe und begriff, dass es keinen Sinn hatte ihn von einer neuen Liebe zu überzeugen „Ich liebe dich – du bist für immer in meinen Herzen und ich werde immer bei dir sein – Ich Claire Luise Mcleod werde für immer deine Frau sein – Du bist die Liebe meines Lebens" Claire sah wie seine Augen zu strahlen anfingen und wusste, dass war es, dass er gebraucht hatte um loszulassen.

„Oh Claire – Ich Alexander Marion Ryan liebe dich - du bist meine große Liebe – in diesem und im nächsten Leben." Alex strahlte sie an und sie spürte, dass dieser Satz auf seiner Seele gelegen hat.

„Oh Alex, dass wusste ich doch immer" Sie nahm ihn fest in den Arm und spürte wie sein Herz ein paar Takte schneller schlug „Alex – ich habe es immer gewusst – Oh mein Gott – du dachtest ich wüsste es nicht – ich wäre gestorben, ohne dass du es zu mir gesagt hast." Claire schluckte „Alex immer wenn ich in deine Augen sah, dann sah ich deine Liebe – Es waren die kleinen Gesten, die mir sagten, dass du mich liebst und es war wie du mich umarmt hast – wie du meine Gedanken gelesen hast – du wusstest was ich fühlte - immer – oh Alex" Claire löste sich leicht von Alex und sah ihn tief in die Augen „Ich liebe dich – DU Dummkopf"

Alex drückte sie fest an sich. Ja – diese Gewissheit hatte ihm gefehlt, dass war es gewesen, dass die ganze Zeit seine Seele belastet hat.

„Alex – ich muss gehen" Alex hörte ihre Traurigkeit

„Nur einen Kuss Claire - Das ist doch noch erlaubt" zärtlich fing er an sie zu Küssen und nach einigen Sekunden hatte die Leidenschaft sie ergriffen.

Sanft schob Claire Alex von sich – atemlos sah sie ihn an „Ich muss gehen, aber bitte denke immer daran – ich will, dass du glücklich bist – werde glücklich, versprich mir das"

Alex lächelte sie zärtlich an „Claire ich bin jetzt glücklich und dieser Moment wird für die nächsten Jahrzehnte reichen. Fühl mein Herz und du weißt, dass es immer für dich schlägt"

Claire lächelte ihn an und gab ihn einen letzten sanften Kuss „Aber vergiss vor lauter Glücklichsein nicht das Arbeiten – ich bin ja leider nicht mehr da, um die in den Hintern zu treten" lautlos formten ihre Lippen ein – ich liebe dich –

----

Drei Wochen später …

„Alles klar Stevie?" fragend schaute Alex zu Stevie „Sicher Alex, für mich ist es nicht so einfach zu begreifen wie für dich, aber ich danke dir" ein unsicheres Lächeln umspielte ihre Lippen.

„Schon klar Stevie - die Danksagungen erwarte ich aber noch" sagte Alex leicht schmunzelnd

„Hey Alex – machst du dich an mein Mädchen ran" Alex drehte sich um und konnte gerade noch dem spielerischen Schlag von Kane ausweichen „Hey Alter – niemals – ich wollte nur sicher sein, dass du auch gut zu ihr bist"

Nun bekam Alex von beiden Seiten einen Schlag auf die Schulter „Hey - dass nenne ich Dankbarkeit" gespielt verärgert brachte sich Alex in Sicherheit.

„Alex" Alex drehte sich um und blickte zu Riley „Ja – was ist denn"

„Eine Frau vom Jugendamt ist da und will mit dir Reden" erstaunt sah Alex zu Riley

„Eine Frau vom Jugendamt?" Kopfschüttelnd ging er aufs Haus zu.

Als er auf der Veranda war kam ihm eine junge Frau entgegen „Mr. Alexander Ryan?"

„Ja, dass bin ich, was kann ich für sie tun"

Die junge Frau räusperte sich „Ja - ich weiß nicht, wie ich es sagen soll, aber wir haben ein Problem- wir haben eine Verfügung, dass sie die Vormundschaft für eines unserer Mündel haben. Aber leider ist es irgendwie untergegangen"

Alex schaute sie verwundert an, aber er kam nicht dazu Fragen zu stellen. Ein wütender Schrei durchbrach die Stille „Lasst mich LOS – ich will zu Onkel Alex" Alex grinste und schon sah er Charlotte auf sich zu rennen und fing sie auf. „Hey Prinzessin, was machst du hier? Wo ist dein Dad?"

Die junge Frau räusperte sich „Ja Mr. Ryan – das ist so, ihre ehem. Lebensgefährtin hatte eine Verfügung aufgesetzt, dass sie das Sorgerecht bekommen, falls ihr etwas passieren sollte. Mr. Johnson ist vor einer Woche bei einem Autounfall gestorben und .."

Alex wandte sich von der jungen Frau ab. „Hey Prinzessin, alles Ok?" er ging zum Sessel und setzte sich mit Charlotte hin. Man hörte ihn leise mit Charlotte reden und sah wie er sie zärtlich im Arm hielt.

„Ich habe ihnen doch gesagt, dass Alex ihnen keine Schwierigkeiten machen wird" Riley schaute die junge Frau amüsiert an

Sie sah ihn an „Wenn sie wüssten, wie oft Kinder abgelehnt werden. Denken sie nur an die Stiefmutter von Charlotte. Und Mr. Ryan hätte von Anfang an das Sorgerecht gehabt, wenn wir nicht geschlampt hätten" Sie lächelte ihn erleichtert an „Sagen sie Mr. Ryan, dass ich in einer Woche wieder komme, die Papiere lass ich da."

------

3 Jahre später

Wieder saß Alex am See, aber dieses Mal nicht alleine – Charlotte war bei ihm. Sie war nun seine Tochter – eine Mcleod – aber seine Tochter. Er hatte sie adoptiert.

„Claire – siehst du uns – nun habe ich auch für die restliche Zeit einen Grund glücklich zu sein – sieh sie dir an"

„Alex – redest du schon wieder mit Mom?" kopfschüttelnd kletterte Charlotte zu Alex hoch „Alex – das muss aufhören!" Charlotte zog eine Augenbraue hoch und schaute Alex aus unglaublich blauen Augen an. Es waren Claires Augen – „MOM – wenn euch hier jemand beobachtet, der hält Dad für verrückt!! Beherrscht euch" Charlotte kicherte, denn Alex hatte sie sich geschnappt.

„Na warte du Biest!"

Abends saßen sie immer noch am See und schauten ins Feuer

„Dad – sag mal – warum kommen wir immer wieder hier her"

Alex zog Charlotte in seine Arme „Du willst also wieder die Geschichte von deiner Mutter und mir hören – wirst du nicht langsam zu alt dafür?"

Charlotte schüttelte den Kopf und kuschelte sich in Alex Armen. Beide spürten wie sie ein sanfter Wind ihre Haut streifte.

„Hast du das auch gespürt Dad – das war Mom" ihr Augen strahlen als sie zu Alex aufsah. „Ja – das war Claire"

Oben auf dem Hügel standen vier Reiter

„Sie sind wieder bei Claire" Nick legte seine Arme um Tess. „Ja – es scheint für Beide ein magischer Ort zu sein." Tess strich ihn sanft über den Arm „Am Anfang hatte ich Angst, dass er sich ausgeschlossen fühlen könnte, aber die beiden sind eine Einheit und man hat das Gefühl, dass Claire immer bei ihnen ist."

„Es ist die große Liebe – für dieses und das nächste Leben" Stevie schaute zu Tess und Nick. „Ich weiß nicht was es ist, dass ihre Liebe von der unseren unterscheidet, aber es umgibt sie etwas magisches" Stevie fühlte wie Kane sie in den Arm nahm. „Diese Liebe umgibt uns alle – Drovers ist ein magischer Ort"

Stevie schmiegte sich in seine Arme „Lasst uns gehen – das ist ihr Ort"


End file.
